Dragunow
Dragunow – radziecki samopowtarzalny karabin wyborowy, używany przez wrogie siły w wszystkich częściach Call of Duty: Modern Warfare z wyjątkiem Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Występuje także w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania W kampanii ten karabin występuje w rękach Ultranacjonalistów i OpFor. Można go znaleźć leżącego w domach lub podnieść po zmarłych przeciwnikach. Zabija jednym strzałem powyżej brzucha, w innym przypadku potrzeba 2 strzałów. Multiplayer W multiplayerze Call of Duty 4 odblokowujemy Dragunowa na 22 poziomie co czyni go 3 w kolejności karabinem snajperskim. Zabija jednym strzałem w klatkę piersiową i w głowę. W innym przypadku potrzeba 2 strzałów. Nie jest złą bronią, ale gracze częściej wybierają M40A3. Można do niego dołączyć tylko celownik ACOG. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) W kampanii pojawia się tylko w misji "Exodus", i podobnie jak wszystkie inne bronie snajperskie zabija jednym strzałem. W multiplayerze jest to broń używana przez Rosjan i OpFor oraz zabija jednym strzałem, przez co magazynek zawiera w sobie tylko jeden nabój. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania W kampanii ten karabin pojawia się w misjach z udziałem Brazylijskiej milicji oraz w rękach wrogów w misjach z udziałem Specnazu dziejących się na terenie Rosji (rzadziej na terenie USA). Jest ich podstawowym karabinem snajperskim. Wrogowie trzymający tę broń są zazwyczaj charakterystycznie ubrani. W misjach "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj", "Gułag" i "Ewentualność'' Dragunow jest pokryty białym kamuflażem. W misji Muzeum" trzyma ją członek Brazylijskiej milicji i Specnazu. Broń nie występuje w trybie wieloosobowym. W operacjach specjalnych występuje w tych samych miejscach co w kampanii. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Karabin Dragunowa pojawia się jako standardowy karabin wyborowy na wyposażeniu Specnazu, czasem także w rękach Armii Ludowej Wietnamu. W kampanii znaleźć można go w trzech misjach: "Dekret prezydenta", "Liczby" oraz "Miejsce katastrofy". Poza misją "Liczby", gdzie występuje wersja z celownikiem IR, karabin ten jest bez dodatków. Multiplayer Dragunow jest pierwszym dostępnym karabinem w tym trybie, gdzie stanowi część klasy domyślnej "Snajper". Wersja bez tłumika zabija jednym trafieniem w głowę, szyję i klatkę piersiową. Niestety wraz z tym dodatkiem do osiągnięcia tego samego celu wymagane jest trafienie w szyję albo głowę. Z broni w klasie odznacza się dużym magazynkiem o pojemności 10 nabojów, która wraz z dodatkiem powiększony magazynek zostaje zwiększona do 15. Niestety wyśrodkowanie broni długo trwa, co może sprawiać problem w oddawaniu precyzyjnych strzałów. Ze względu na parametry wysoce zalecany jest zmienny zoom, ponieważ zwiększa on celność na daleki dystans. O ile gracz nie będzie nacierał na wroga, niezalecany jest celownik ACOG, ponieważ pogarsza on ważną dla stacjonarnego snajpera precyzję trafień. Jak każda broń tego typu jest skuteczna w trybie Hardcore. '''Dodatki: *Powiększony magazynek *Celownik ACOG *Zmienny zoom *Tłumik *Celownik IR Tryb zombie Karabin Dragunowa pojawia się na każdej mapie zombie poza Dead Ops Arcade, gdzie można go wylosować ze skrzyni losującej. Do rundy 8. jest dobrą bronią wsparcia, jednak szybko zaczyna cierpieć z powodu niskiego zapasu amunicji, dodatkowo słabo zarabia się nią punkty. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się D115 Dezintegrator. Ulepszenie nie zmienia pojemności magazynka, jednak podwaja zapas amunicji, daje ciekawy kamuflaż i zmienny zoom. Ulepszony zadaje tyle samo obrażeń co L115 Izolator będąc lepszą alternatywą ze względu na większy zapas amunicji i wyższą szybkostrzelność. Zabija zombie jednym trafieniem w korpus do rundy 22. i jednym w głowę do 34 rundy. Dodatkowo jest skuteczny w walce z ze specjalnymi zombie typu George A. Romero. Dragunow a D115 Dezintegrator Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W porównaniu do poprzednich części Dragunow wygląda na nowocześniejszy. Wszystkie drewniane części zostały zastąpione tymi z tworzywa sztucznego. Zmienił się też kolor- cały karabin jest pokryty czarną farbą. Jego luneta straciła też charakterystyczną otoczkę wygodną dla oka strzelca. Kampania Z karabinu SWD korzystają przeciwnicy z afrykańskiej milicji. Multiplayer W trybie multiplayer jest odblokowywany dość szybko, bo na 12. poziomie. Wcześniej do odblokowania są dwie inne snajperki. Jest on bardzo rzadko używany i można by stwierdzić, że to najrzadziej spotykany karabin snajperski w Modern Warfare 3. Przede wszystkim broń charakteryzuje się niskimi zadawanymi obrażeniami, przy czym by zabić jednym strzałem, trzeba celować tylko w głowę. Inna cecha to niewygodna siatka celownicza, która utrudnia Quickscope. Dobrą taktyką jest wycelowanie we wroga i oddanie dwóch szybkich strzałów, żeby zwiększyć swoje szanse na zabójstwo. Zaleca się korzystanie z dodatków: powiększone magazynki i celownik ACOG, który zlikwiduje niewygodne przyrządy celownicze. Nie zaleca się natomiast używania tłumika. Operacje specjalne W operacjach specjalnych Dragunow występuje w niektórych misjach dziejących się w Afryce. Jest bronią startową w misji "Atak i odwrót". Tryb przetrwania W trybie przetrwanie broń odblokowuje się na 16. poziomie. Nie sprawdza się tam za dobrze, podobnie jak reszta tego typu broni. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dragunow występuje też w kampanii Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Wygląd broni jest taki sam jak w pierwszej odsłonie Black Ops. Zmienił się jedynie dźwięk wystrzału i siatka celownicza, która wygląda jak ta z Modern Warfare 3. Snajperkę odblokowuje się po ukończeniu misji "Celerium". Można jej używać zarówno w misjach z przeszłości, jak i w tych z przyszłości. Ponadto możliwe jest znalezienie broni na przykład w misji "Pozorny tryumf", w szopie, z której zabiera się potrzaski. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare SWD został dodany do gry 21 lipca 2015 r. w wersji Xbox One. 20 sierpnia 2015 r. pojawił się również w wersjach PlayStation 4 i PC. Galeria 4.png|Przyrządy celownicze w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 120px-Dragunov_MW3.png|Dragunov w Modern Warfare 3 bo'.png|Przyrządy w Call of Duty Black Ops m4.png|Dragunov Modern Warfare 2 mw2.png|Dragunov w Black Ops BlackOps_2012-09-24_00-22-28-65.jpg|Dragunov wylosowany w skrzynce losującej Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *Ma podobny odgłos wystrzału do odpowiednika w rzeczywistości. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' * Jest jedynym karabinem wyborowym, którego pojawienie się w grze nie jest błędne. Dragunow znany szerzej jako SWD do służby trafił w 1963 roku. *Ulepszona nazwa jest nawiązaniem do pierwiastka 115. *Na broni można zauważyć sowieckie symbole. Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Karabiny snajperskie w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare en:Dragunov